Waiting for Her
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: When Robin sacrificed herself to Grima, everyone was in despair. But no matter how much the rest of the Shepards felt it, none felt it like Stahl. He had not lost only a friend, but his wife as well. He wished she was back, but he couldn't do anything. Anything but wait.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for Her

Summary: When Robin sacrificed herself to Grima, everyone was in despair. But no matter how much the rest of the Shepards felt it, none felt it like Stahl. He had not lost only a friend, but his wife as well. He wished she was back, but he couldn't do anything. Anything but wait.

**Me: I hope you like the story! Oh, by the way, I describe Robin as my character, so I hope thats okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awaking.**

****Stahl always had a smile on, no matter what. Now he faced the worst time in his life, but he still surpassed a smile even though it was hard. His only hope rested on Naga's words, 'The bonds might bring her back.' He hoped that that was the case, that his beautiful wife was still out there, soon to come home.

When the kingdom of Yilssee had had two years if peace, Stahl would go home after his work at the castle and be greeted by his wife. She would have supper all ready on the table. When supper was done and the dishes had been washed, she would sit by the table and sew while talking to Stahl. Now it was all different.

When Stahl came home, his wife did not come to greet him. Instead he would go inside to see his son Morgan reading by the table. He and Morgan would exchange a few words before looking in the cupboards for anything eatable. Then the would wash the two dishes they had used and go to bed.

When Stahl got into the double bed, he would sigh. He wished his wife was there. And when he waked in the morning, he would hope to see her blond locks lying around her as the sun beamed though the window, but he was always disappointed.

After a quick breakfast, if there had been anything to eat, Stahl would say good-bye to Morgan and go to the castle. He knew that everyone there was worried about him, they always seemed tense when he was in the room and he had over heard a conversation or two.

He had been patrolling around the halls of the castle. When he turned the corner, he saw the exalt and his wife.

"I've been worried about him," Sumia said. "Have you seen how thin he is?"

Stahl had seen Chrom nod. "I know, what you mean Sum, he doesn't seem to get enough to eat."

Stahl walked away, he didn't need to know the rest. '_I don't want food_,' he thought._ 'I want my wife.'_

Another conversation he had heard had been between his best friend, Vaike, and his wife, Cordelia.

"What's wrong Vaike?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothin'," Vaike replied. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Bout' Stahl."

"What about him?"

"He's not himself. He smiles, yeah, but its all fake. He is just, well..."

"Not himself?"

"Yeah!"

Stahl didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation, it was just another '_Stahl you've changed_' speech. How could they except him to be himself? He tried, he really did, but he had lost his wife! Couldn't they see that?

No, they couldn't. All the Shepards were sad about the loss of their tactician. But that was it, their tactician. It wasn't their wife, the person they loved more then anything, it was the tactician, the friend.

But no matter what the others thought, Stahl tried not to let it bother him. All he cared about was his wife, he needed her back. If he never saw her and her blond hair, her aqua green eyes again, he would have nothing to live for. He wished there was something for him to do, but there wasn't. All he could do was wait, wait until his wife came back, if she came back. No, she would come back.

She _had_ to come back, no matter how long it took, Stahl would wait for her.

**Me: I tried not to mention the Avatar's name so you could imagine it as your character, I hope it was okay.  
Anyway...**

**Happy Writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting for Her chapter 2

**Me: I wasn't going to write another chapter but I guess It couldn't hurt. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awaking.**

Stahl sat on the North Road, looking across at the small dirt path that lead to Regan Forox. Why he kept comig here, he wasn't sure. But he did. It just felt right to come here. Whenever he was here, he remembered when he had meet her. In made him feel closer to her.

* * *

Stahl opened his eyes to see an empty spot on the bed. He sighed before getting up and dressing. After putting on his clothes, he went down stairs.

Morgan was down there already, looking into the cupboard. "Hey dad," he greeted him.

"Nothing in there, huh?" Stahl asked his future son.

Morgan shook his head. "Nope, I'll go by the shop and get something."

"Okay, by I have to go now," Stahl said while waking toward the door.

"But you didn't eat anything," Morgan objected.

"I know that, but I'm late as it is," Stahl replied. He went to the small shed at the back of the house. "Hey Morg o'l boy," he greeted his horse. Morgan neighed in reply.

After saddling the horse, Stahl went on his way to the castle. When he arrived, he saw Lissa.  
"Stahl!" Lissa said. "What are you doing here?"

Stahl stopped his horse and looked at Lissa with surprise. "I came here to work," he said.

Lissa realized the oddness of her question. "Oh, well," she said. "You don't have to today."

"What do you mean?" Stahl asked. "Why not?"

Lissa had a big grin on her face. She came closer to Stahl. "She's waiting for you Stahl," she said before running into the castle.

Stahl puzzled at Lissa's words. She? Did Lissa mean... Suddenly Stahl didn't care about work. He turned his horse toward North Road, the place were he had first laid eyes on his wife.

When he got there, the place where so long ago, but was like only yesterday, he had meet his wife, there was someone standing there. She had short blond hair and aqua green eyes. She wore a black muddy cloak. She looked at Stahl.

Stahl dismounted his horse slowly, not taking his eyes off the woman. Dropping the reins to his horse, he walked toward her. There they stood, Stahl looked down into her eyes while the woman looked up into his. A smile passed her face and a happy tear went down her cheek.

Stahl couldn't help himself. He had waited and waited and now, right now, he had his wife right in front of him. There weren't enough words to say how he felt, so he just pulled her into a long kiss.

So there they were, on the path that they met, they reunited, never to be parted again.

**Me: I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one, it feels rushed but I don't know how else to put it :( but I hope it was okay. And yes, his horse is named Morgan, I think it's cute that he named the child after his horse! Anyway, if you have time, please review!**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
